


Anniversary

by orphan_account



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jogan fluff galore, written from a prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

As the sunlight streamed through the curtains covering the windows of the bedroom, Julian Wright-Larson awoke slowly and yawned. Not wanting to open his eyes, he just lay there for a few moments, letting his eyes adjust to the light filtering in through his eye lids, breathing as though he were still asleep, hoping that maybe it would reclaim him. When it didn’t after a few minutes, he decided that he was awake for good, and opened his eyes.

His husband lay next to him, head still resting on a pillow, looking over at him with a small, serene smile on his face. Julian smiled sleepily back as Logan reached over and brushed a small strand of hair out of his eyes.

“Happy anniversary.” Logan said as his hand dropped down to caress Julian’s cheek, staying there for a moment before gently falling away. Julian’s smile grew bigger as he realized what the date was.

“Happy anniversary.” He repeated to Logan as he snuggled closer to his husband (a word Julian never got tired describing Logan as.) Their hands found each other and entwined under the blankets, and their breaths mingled in the air as they rested their foreheads together. Logan closed his eyes and breathed softly, inhaling the smell that he had come to know over the years as uniquely Julian. 

“Five years,” Julian murmured in the silence “Five years of marriage. Can you believe it?”

“Not really.” Logan replied, eyes still closed “I never thought I could ever be this happy.”

“Me neither.” Julian answered, smiling “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” said Logan, opening his eyes so he could look into the beautiful sepia ones of his husband. 

They remained like that, foreheads touching, hands entwined, looking into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity. Neither wanted to break the stillness, and neither felt as though they had to. Both had everything they had ever wanted right there, in that moment in time.


End file.
